


Footsteps

by forestdivinity (ForestDivinity)



Series: One Shots [8]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestDivinity/pseuds/forestdivinity
Summary: A pre season one ficlet, looking into what life might have been like for Five in the apocalypse.-Trying to get those writing juices flowing!
Series: One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/535576
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Footsteps

Most vivid amongst the memories of his home were not his siblings' faces, though Five remembered them both as children - wide-eyed and innocent - and as adults. Dead and cold.

The strongest memory wasn't of his mother, or Pogo, or even of the house itself.

Once, he'd read that smell was supposed to bring back the clearest memories, but in the apocalypse, Five could only smell smoke. Instead, the most vivid memory he had was of his Father; the sound of his footsteps on hardwood flooring.

Even in his fifties, Five still dreamt of those footsteps.

He feared he'd never stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and Kudos if you like!! You can follow me on [@ashayathyla2](https://ashayathyla2.tumblr.com/) for more content!
> 
> Join the [Elliot's House discord](https://discord.gg/dGg2Tb) to chat!


End file.
